


Just A Blowjob

by Beane97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beane97/pseuds/Beane97
Summary: 真他妈糟糕透了，都怪婊子养的混蛋魅魔，Dean Winchester对天使的龌龊心思被Castiel本人撞了个正着。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Just A Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Season5背景 Dean暗恋cas 略微有一点点剧情的pwp

Raurica是那种在地图上都不一定会标注名字的偏僻小镇，假如没发生离奇死亡案子，猎人可能一辈子都不会知道德州还有这么个小镇。没有虐杀没有邪教仪式，德高望重受人爱戴的小镇神父一脸安详地死在睡梦里——离奇，是因为……嗯，我们得说牧师的老二真有点出人意料。打开停尸柜前法医窘迫地说了一些“可能有点尴尬”“可怜的神父走得不那么体面”之类的话，伙计，这可一点没夸张。

怎么形容呢，整个上半身都是一具盖着白布的尸体应该有的样子，但是两腿之间的某个地方，撑着一个让人绝对、绝对无法忽视的帐篷。Sam挤眉弄眼，努力在法医面前维持FBI探员应该有的“我们是受过专业训练的探员不论多好笑都不会笑出来”的职业素养；但Dean扑哧一声大笑出声，用尽全力才能让自己不捂着肚子笑蹲在地上。这画面实在是滑稽，禁欲了一辈子的神父以这种挺着老二的姿态来到上帝面前，就像黑色幽默的讽刺漫画一样死后也金枪不倒。这死因相当有标志性，猎人们几乎立刻就锁定嫌犯。魅魔。

没错，就是那种总在色情动画里（咳，你知道，猎人阅片无数见多识广）登场的魅魔。当然现实里她们可不是什么巨乳妖艳美女，这些恶魔和迪精混血生出来的丑陋怪物潜入梦境，靠化形成猎物性幻想对象的方式引诱人类与他们性交，吸干生命力之后留下一柱擎天的不体面尸体。理论上猎人们应该马上开工去搞那套“FBI调查”，但管他呢，今晚年长的Winchester需要先来个小小的休息。酒吧只有那么几家，而唯一营业到后半夜的只有Frozen，这就是为什么Dean坐在这儿——他缩在角落的卡座里，穿着那身FBI廉价西装，就像职场失意的买醉上班族。

倒也不是说Dean一冲进酒吧就忙着沾花惹草还是怎么的，事实上他无所事事，就这么喝着啤酒干坐了一个小时。

这实在是反常，往常猎人要么跟性感女侍者调情，要么会去搭讪寻欢作乐的单身姑娘。Dean已经对这一套轻驾就熟：以眼神交流开始，交换几个微笑，然后女人眨眨眼，他走过去请上一杯饮料。他们喝酒、调情，聊点真假掺半的生活琐事，最后进入正题，两人在夜色中一起走向Impala。可今晚Dean不知怎么的心不在焉，就好像每个姑娘都微妙地差那么点意思，就好像猎人缺了什么很重要、却根本想不起来的东西。也许是什么人。

这很难解释清楚，所以Dean只是坐着，等待事态自己发展下去。但甜蜜蜜的女声把他从神游中拉出来。

“你在等人吗？”女人问，她的影子投在桌面上。

Dean吓了一跳，实际上他真的跳了一下，啤酒从玻璃杯边缘晃出洒在桌面上。一向警惕的猎人居然没听到脚步声，这有点奇怪，但Dean把这归咎于自己的心不在焉。毕竟不是所有人都能哗啦一声凭空出现在你面前（就像那谁一样？）。他下意识扯出一个微笑，抬头打量来者。“不，只是来消磨时间。” 

昏暗的灯光从侧面照在女人身上，半边脸隐藏在阴影里晦暗不清，但蓝色的眼睛却格外明亮。

蓝眼睛。猎人心里痒痒的，女人拿着饮料的手正指向对面的空座，潜台词让他蠢蠢欲动。他并没有真的在等什么具体的人，况且——Dean吞吞口水，他看着女人的眼睛——蓝眼睛准没错，Dean确实想要某个蓝眼睛美人，他总是这么想。没道理拒绝，所以Dean夸张地做了个绅士的“请”手势，为自己赢来女人的咯咯娇笑。

“幸运的我，”女人轻快地落座， “对了，我叫Cassie，你呢？”

Cas—sie？Cassie？Cassie是个好名字。“Dean”，他迅速回答，没忘记附上一个迷人的wink，“显然，这里不止有一位幸运儿。”

“我猜两只幸运的小鸟找到了彼此。周三晚上一个人坐在这里喝闷酒，还穿着西装？你是谁，失意的保险推销员？”Cassie眨眨眼。

“投资顾问。”Dean说，“忙碌的一天，加班到八点。”他犹豫了那么一下，想着要不要拿出那套FBI说辞，但女人似乎会错了意。

“哇，不是在批判，”Cassie急忙道歉，她歉意的皱眉真诚又可爱，“坦白说我认为你穿西装很帅气”。Dean咧嘴傻笑，而Cassie环视一圈，接着戏剧性地长叹了口气。她抬手指了指猎人和自己，做出无可奈何的表情，“这年头男人通常不注意打扮自己。我猜像我们一样的体面人不多了？”

Dean眨眨眼，实在是奇怪，他居然没注意Cassie的衣服。白衬衫、蓝领带、黑色半身裙、黑西装，外面套着棕色的女士风衣。

这很熟悉。过于熟悉，相当熟悉，就像……谁来着？Dean看着那双深蓝眼睛。Cassie无疑是他见过的最美的女人之一，海蓝的眼睛、挺翘的鼻子、粉嫩的嘴唇，Dean喜欢这种类型。而且不仅如此，看看她柔顺的黑发，看看灯光给它镀上的那层金纱，再加上不远处那恰到好处的、像光环一样在她头顶闪耀的吊灯。这难道没有种天使气息吗？太令人着迷了——猎人幻想中的一切都完美组合在一起，就像某种拼图——这怎么会错呢？他绝对想要这个，想要Cassie。不可能再想别的。

Dean没有说话，他打量得太久了；Cassie也直勾勾地盯着他，深海般的蓝眼睛闪烁着贪婪的荧光，最终女人舔舔嘴唇， “显然当你想来酒吧找点乐子的时候，职业正装不是最佳选择，不是吗？”她漫不经心地抬手松了松领带，没扣上最上一颗纽扣的领口像是在刻意展示若隐若现的锁骨，Dean跟着舔舔嘴唇。

风衣和蓝眼睛棒极了，他脸上绽放出真挚笑容。“我喜欢，蓝领带与你的眼睛很相配。”

“哦？你对所有的女士都这么甜蜜吗？”Cassie凝视着他。

“不，只有……” Dean本想拿出最有说服力的深情笑容，也许再加上一个wink；但某种甜蜜的气息飘过来，也许是某种香水、也许只是荷尔蒙。他血液好像全身都像下半身涌过去了，胯间的那根东西缓缓抬头，猎人的脑子变得像棉花糖一样不中用。

“……你。”Dean顿了很久才说完最后一个词。

“看看你，”Cassie调侃，“才喝一杯就已经醉了。”

“谁说不是呢。”

Dean凝视着女人的眼眸。黑色的瞳孔像是隐藏在海底深不可测的裂谷，欲望翻滚着上浮，他慢慢地、慢慢地沉到深渊里。

“所以……” Cassie不置可否地笑笑，微微前倾拉近两人的距离。

Dean吞吞口水。“所以？”

“你想换个地方接着聊吗？”女人的嘴唇越凑越近，Dean的理智越飘越远。他闭上眼，女人甜腻的气味包围住他。这可太棒了，他模模糊糊地想，终于。猎人要马上把他（他？）按在墙上狠狠地亲，接着狠狠地操、也许可以大操三天三夜，一边操一边亲。该死的，他等这一刻等得够久了。他们差点就成了，嘴唇差一厘米就可以碰上。然而——

“Dean！”他听到一个熟悉的声音在身后喊，“离开她！马上！”。

Dean猛地睁开眼睛，他下意识地回头看向声音的来源，但铁钳般的手突然就紧紧扼住他的喉咙。它用力那么一甩，Dean就像个麻袋一样栽倒在某个东西上，咚地一声钝痛扩散开来。刚开始他以为是柜子，但身下传来一声闷哼。Dean马上意识到自己撞上了某个人，但没等他反应过来，一只手就已经把他推到一边。被他半压在身下的人飞速爬起来像闪电一样冲向卡座，他只来得及看到棕黄色的背影和利器闪而过的寒光。他想张嘴，却不发出一个字，某种无形的力量扯住他。就像被巨大的拳头紧紧攥住，Dean被拖到半空，然后空气从耳边呼啸而过，猎人重重砸上某个表面。砰地一声巨响，剧痛让他眼前一黑。

有那么一段时间，除了痛，Dean什么也感觉不到。他不知道自己在哪，不知道周围发生了什么，时间的流逝似乎都变得缓慢。家具翻倒碎裂、女人尖叫咒骂，这些声音模模糊糊地从很远的地方传来。猎人的四肢被牢牢钉在墙上，动弹不得，他几乎以为自己又掉进地狱里——不管他在哪，反正这他妈不可能是地球。但渐渐地他眼前的黑暗变成扭曲纠结的色块，跳跃旋转然后缓缓退散。最后压制他的力量消失，Dean像个坏掉的沙袋一样掉下来。他痛苦地坐在地上捂住脑袋，一双脚停在他面前，他额头传来蜻蜓点水般的皮肤触感。

疼痛消失，猎人耳聪目明身体倍儿棒。Dean茫然地抬头，男人逆光而立，吊灯柔和的暖光为他的轮廓勾勒出一道金边。我他妈看到了天使，Dean想。

天使Castiel，并不是指站在天堂门口迎接你的那种宗教画天使。他弯腰，向Dean伸出一只手。

“你还好吗，Dean？”

四目相对。又来了，Dean想，又是那种长久的、持续的、冒着火花的凝视。有那么段时间，刚才发生的那些疯狂破事儿好像统统都不重要了，一切都在蓝色的海洋里飘远。这双眼睛是真正的纯净婴儿蓝，散发某种内在的圣洁光线。Cas有天使超能力，超级治愈超级力量超级正经和超级漂亮蓝眼睛什么的，又一次像超级英雄那样拍拍翅膀瞬移过来，拯救Dean落难的迪斯尼公主屁股。猎人眨眨眼，他抓住天使的手借力站起来，迷迷糊糊的眩晕感让他踉跄一步。

“你猜怎么着，Cas，我一点都不好，”Dean扶住墙，慢吞吞地、颤抖着问，“这他妈到底怎么回事？”

“你在做梦，这里是魅魔制造的梦境。”天使回答。

性爱电话接线员嗓音，严肃又正经，禁欲主义声线。Dean本应该痛萎了的老二激动地抽搐一下。

哇，真有“帮助”，谢谢。

“魅魔。梦。”Dean重复。他瞪着大眼睛等待天使继续说下去，但Castiel仍然一贯的言简意赅。他后退一步上下打量Dean，抬手点了点猎人的额头，接着困惑地皱眉，“我应该已经治好了你的伤。”那种可爱的歪头。

实际上天使说的没错，他确实治好了Dean的伤。除了老二有那么点过于兴致勃勃外，他完全健康，甚至晚饭吃多的胃胀连都消失。Dean开口，他想说点保证的话，但就在张嘴的一刹那“魅魔”和“梦”这两个词后知后觉地清晰起来。致命的、令人惊恐的清晰。于是咔哒一声，牙齿闭合的脆响响起，Dean的脸肉眼可见地扭曲。一方面是——上帝啊万幸Cas来了，Dean真的不想一柱擎天死在梦里，举行猎人葬礼的时候裹尸布上还他妈的撑着个帐篷；但更糟糕的是——Cas来了，见鬼的，Cas什么都看到了——这个该死的魅魔、可恶的地狱婊子完全就等于女版Cas，连衣服都他妈一模一样，糟透了。真的，Cas没道理看不出来，Dean Winchester的对天使的龌龊心思被本人撞了个正着。

——而且就像嫌这一切还他妈的不够尴尬，Dean的老二（这该死的叛徒！）更硬了。

令人绝望，Dean控制不住。是的，老二长在Dean身上，但这玩意儿现在他妈的仿佛是别人的，Dean完全控制不住。

“呃，我没事。我是说，Cas，你完全治好了我。我很好，真的，非常健康。一点事儿都没有。”猎人结结巴巴，“比起这个，我们在梦里，呃，我是不是该醒过来。你明白，现实更安全一点。”你说得太多了，闭嘴。他对自己说。

假如有勇气抬头，Dean就会发现Cas确实正皱着那张便秘天使脸，但纯粹是出于困惑和怀疑。心跳在耳边砰砰作响，即便低着头Dean也能感受到Castiel审视的目光。他不自在地挪了挪，转身面对墙壁，仿佛墙上长出了什么有趣的恶魔符咒。他会看除了Cas之外的任何东西，然而就像等待判决的罪犯被扔到聚光灯下，逃避并没能减轻Dean的裸露感。漫长的沉默，大概过了一个世纪这么久。

“留在梦里确实不是个好主意。”Castiel最终赞同，他伸出手放在Dean肩膀上。

哗啦一声，空无一人的梦境开始崩溃。

————————

Dean睁开眼睛。他先是在一片漆黑中茫然地眨眨眼，接着梦中的记忆开始清晰。第一反应是——Cas在哪；然后是——操，我他妈都做了什么；随后他想——该死的，我是不是该给Cas打个电话；然而还没等他思考该说点什么，胯间肿胀得隐约有些疼痛的勃起就开始一字一顿地大声提醒Dean，他现在有别的要紧事儿需要解决，魅魔什么的可以过会儿再理清楚。猎人摸索着打开床头的开关，灯光亮起，他环顾一周。

旅馆房间里除了Dean外空无一人。

坦白说这儿不是撸管最佳场所，Sam随时可能回来，但充血得越来越痛苦的老二没给他别的选择。Dean只花了一分钟来准备：他爬起来锁上房门，确保拉上了所有的窗帘，紧接着迅速冲向旅行包找出润滑液。他一边踢掉鞋子一边窜回床边，三两下就把牛仔裤和内裤一起脱下来。皮带和衣物被随意地扔在床脚，餐巾纸放在手边，倒在床上时Dean只穿了一件T恤。他先是给了自己的老二一个同情的皱眉——小兄弟无助地挺立，不仅柱身已经肿胀得发紫，连睾丸都因积蓄的射精欲望而充血。老实说这有点不正常，但牵扯到超自然生物的事什么时候正常过？

多撸几发总能解决，情势迫在眉睫，这种情况下找点想象素材完是下意识反应，关于蓝眼睛天使的幻想立刻跳进脑海。

没错，就是该死的幻想害他落到现在这个境地，Dean吞吞口水。猎人对天使确实一直怀有那么点……怀有很多幻想。但这很难说清楚，你知道Dean只喜欢小妞，可是Castiel？坦白说猎人跟天使的对视里总有一种激烈的奇妙张力，但这很没道理，某种深厚的羁绊还是什么的，天使把他拽出地狱的时候留下的他妈绝对不只是个手印。而且你得明白Castiel真的选了副好皮囊，那个鼻子那个睫毛那个下巴那双嘴唇…哦那双蓝眼睛。好看是最保守的说法，伙计，Castiel的眼睛可真他妈漂亮，猎人的右手立刻就自动开始忙活。

起先一切都很顺利，被润滑得恰到好处的手湿润黏腻。Dean实验性地撸了几下，触感不错。于是他沉入靠枕，闭上眼让想象力做它们的工作。Cas出现在脑海里——他先是试探地舔舔龟头，天鹅绒一样的舌头沿柱身划过，留下闪光的水痕。接着他含住Dean的老二上下吞吐，吮吸时发出啧啧声，舌头绕着龟头打圈。也许Cas会无声地用眼神向Dean征询同意——见鬼的Dean当然会同意——然后Cas就会含住整个家伙一吸到底，鼻子就压在Dean的盆骨上。他会一直抬眼望着猎人，凝视像激光一样灼热，但眼角溢出的生理泪让纯净的婴儿蓝眼睛蒙上情色。纯洁又下流，这他妈火辣极了。Dean的手上上下下地卖力套弄，时不时戳弄一下龟头，就像是Cas的舌头会做的那样。这感觉棒呆了。他的老二笔直、坚硬、火热，囊袋也沉甸甸的，小球紧绷。已经很近了，Dean相信他会有一个剧烈持久的高潮，只需要再快速撸动几下——

然后情势就该死的急转直下。他射不出来。

是的，Dean悲愤地发现自己他妈的居然射不出来。无论撸得多快、无论他倒霉的小兄弟胀得有多疼，完全他妈没有道理，这根烧红的铁棒一样又烫又硬的东西就是他妈的像被堵住似的释放不出来。

然后他想到了魅魔和神父尸体上僵直如铁的勃起老二。

操，Dean咒骂，该死的杀千刀地狱婊子。他的老二现在涨得刺痛，猎人不知道这可恶的勃起会持续多久，但他怀疑第二天全世界都他妈能看到Dean Winchester的照片摆在“离奇死亡？Raurica一男子夜间死于阴茎爆炸”几个大字下，每个路人对着新闻咧嘴傻笑。这太不讲道理，不需要什么天启，路西法只要给人人发一个婊子养的魅魔，地狱第二天就他妈会挤满挺着老二的死人。他悲愤又绝望地撸动几下，现在Dean甚至开始考虑给Bobby或者Sam打个电话。但是真的，他不知道该说什么——“嘿，听我说。帮我查查关于魅魔的传说，里面有没有讲怎么治勃起后遗症？对对对，勃起。立刻马上，我挺急的。没错，我老二快炸了，快点。”上帝啊他还不如直接交代遗言。

——或者问Cas。Cas什么都知道，而且Cas只需要点点手指，“咻—”该死的勃起就他妈会消失。

很简单的事。只需要向Castiel（没错，上帝的天使、天堂的战士以及Dean最好的朋友）解释魅魔为什么会化形成穿风衣的蓝眼睛天使，以及猎人这该死的勃起是怎么来的。或许Dean还得提一句他刚才在床上干嘛——认真地说，如果有选择的话Dean宁愿直接死在魅魔梦里，因为见鬼的，不可能有比他现在所处的境地更令人羞愧的死亡。但总之只是承认自己对Cas有肮脏性幻想而已，比起阴茎爆炸是很简单的事儿。况且Cas不是人类，高纬度的无性生物大概不会介意人类社会常识什么的，一些小小的性幻想未必会让事情变得糟糕。

大概。可能。Dean抽出纸巾擦了擦手，他靠在枕头上捂住脸，左手摸索着去找随手扔在床上的手机。刻不容缓，猎人对自己说，你只需要鼓起勇气，像成年人一样——

哗啦，翅膀搅动气流的声音猝不及防。

Dean不争气的肌肉就这么冻住了。他僵在床上双腿大开，直挺挺的老二诡异地抽搐，颤抖着吐出一股前液。Dean睁开眼睛目瞪口呆，他震惊地、惊恐地吞吞口水，喉咙突然像砂纸一样干涩。绝对不会出错，那种冷静、专注、持久的凝视就黏在他身上，这他妈——就像有把大锤子在胸腔里狠狠地砸，肾上腺素可能在他血管里沸腾了。如果他两腿间那个蠢东西没该死的火热该死的坚挺的话，Dean敢肯定自己全身的血液会往脸上冲过去。他应该脸红得像颗番茄，而不是老二涨得像根茄子——哦，这蠢东西又他妈抽搐了一下。该死的没骨气叛徒。Dean甚至没勇气把捂着眼睛的手拿下来。

“你勃起了，Dean。”沉默持续了一阵子，最后Castiel冷静地陈述。

又一股前液激动地冒出来。Dean过了一会儿才放下手，他直勾勾地盯着天花板上的某一点。“伙计，我知道。”他干巴巴地说。

“我先前注意到你的异常，但没把这与勃起联系起来。我花了一些时间才意识到勃起是人类的性唤醒反应。”

Dean张嘴，他不知道该评价什么，所以他又闭上。Castiel径自解释下去：“魅魔的体味会引发人类的性交欲望，你可以理解成一种神经毒素。对天使没有效果，但我忽略了这对人类的影响。”

魅魔，该死的魅魔。“所以，我，呃……勃起，是因为这个？”

“我认为是的，你可能吸入了她的体味。气味的影响没有体液交换强烈，但毒性仍然会持续一段时间。你现在感到不适吗？”

“呃，对。不适。我是指，勃起，它，呃，持续。释放不出来。这不太……正常。对人类来说挺痛苦的。你明白吗？”即便盯着天花板，Dean也敢说Cas灼热的凝视绝对转移到自己老二上了。他想到自己现在叉开腿展示老二的羞耻姿势，而Cas正看着……一股奇妙的电流蹿上脊椎。尴尬、焦虑、兴奋，一个激灵，他连脚趾都颤抖了一下。也许他应该想办法遮住这根蠢东西，但Dean自暴自弃，见鬼的Cas已经什么都看过了。

“我不明白人类的生理感受，Dean。”天使用目光研究了一会儿才回答。

“呃，就是……算了，你知道吗，这不重要。总之我现在，呃，需要让他释放出来……”

Castiel打断他：“你是指射精？”

“对，是这个意思。没错。总之，我现在……遇到点问题。我没法……射出来。可能是因为毒素还是什么的。”

Dean停顿了一下，他想找套比“嘿，Cas，你能动动手指治好我的老二吗”更委婉、矜持那么一点的说辞，但Cas却直截了当：“你需要我帮忙吗，Dean？”

假如在别的情景下听到这个问题，Dean一定会倒抽一口气：难以置信，Cas怎么能板着一张严肃脸问出这种问题？这完全越界了。他大概会脸红，慌张地跳起来矢口否认，再结结巴巴地向天使解释私人空间和界限什么的。但现在——见鬼的，Dean很他妈的需要这个，一刻都等不了。“呃，对，我需要……我是说，这会很有帮助。”Dean虚弱地回答。他听到脚步声停在床边，但还是没移开盯着天花板的眼睛。

也许得等Cas动动手指让他该死的老二萎下来，Dean想，也许等他穿好全套的裤子靴子外套之后才能找回那么点对视的勇气。他闭上眼，等待Cas的手指落在额头上——

然后。

一只火热、光滑的手就这么握住Dean的老二。

Dean睁开眼睛大叫出来，他向下看去——他瞠目结舌——Castiel的手真的握在自己的老二上。操，这他妈的就这么发生了。真的发生了。压倒性的快感就这么击中他，Cas的手轻轻撸动了几下，Dean就浑身颤抖着射出来——无法停止，一波又一波。强烈又迅猛，浓稠的白色液体像喷泉一样射出来，Dean发出一声惊人的高声呻吟，几乎是尖叫。Cas的手温和地滑动，挤压，这感觉太他妈棒，浪潮席卷全身像是要把Dean榨干。他头晕眼花，眼前有星星在飞。高潮被拉得很长，Dean喘息着、抽搐着瘫倒在床上，一股又一股的精液从喷射变成缓缓滴落，从小腹一直飞溅到胸口。Dean怀疑自己可能会昏死过去，高潮太他妈强烈以至于无法想任何东西，过了很久才慢慢恢复点神志。

这他妈真的发生了，Dean无声地喃喃自语。他震惊地对着天花板眨眨眼睛，某种鬼使神差的冲动让他居然敢侧头看向Cas。

目光相遇。天使专注的视线让猎人呼吸一窒。

“我的一些兄弟称呼人类为劣等猴子，但我认为人类是上帝最精致的造物。”Castiel评价。他后退一步饶有兴趣地注视Dean，视线从头扫视到脚，最后落回猎人的胯间。就像要检查什么，天使缓缓伸手，沾起留在Dean小腹上的几滴精液。肌肤相触的细腻让猎人喉咙又溢出一声呻吟，很长一段时间里Dean躺在床上沉重地喘息，而Castiel只是好奇地审视着手指上Dean的精液。接着——上帝啊Dean不相信自己的眼睛。他呆若木鸡，看着天使缓缓开口，天鹅绒一样的舌头舔舔嘴角（天啊，那双罪恶的性感粉色嘴唇！）——这他妈不可能真的发生——天使居然，操，他居然舔了Dean的精液。

Cas舔了一下、两下；Dean精疲力竭的老二抽搐、抽搐。

“人体是复杂的机器，对刺激有不同的分析，”——天啊Cas居然敢用性爱电话接线员嗓音说这种话，“人类的阴茎让我着迷。”——这是犯罪，Cas会害死Dean。猎人疲软的老二兴奋抬头，甚至不需要碰，就这么几分钟，这根玩意又精神抖擞起来，铃口甚至还洋洋得意地吐出两滴前液。该死的杀千刀魅魔。Dean羞愤地无地自容，他颤抖着翻身想藏起这根微微抽动的蠢东西，但Cas伸手握住Dean肩膀，坚定的力量让猎人定在原地。

“魅魔能唤醒人被抑制的欲望，这种性交冲动只能通过与魅魔交媾或者实现欲望的方式消除。”Castiel解释，他用那种一贯的专注、持续的凝视看向Dean的眼睛，“你的欲望是什么，Dean？”

Dean觉得自己整个人都在Cas仿佛能看透一切的蓝眼睛里缩小，四肢都窘迫地微微蜷缩起来。猎人考虑过撒谎，但他立刻想到Cas能看穿谎言，就好像这些人类用来自欺欺人的说辞只是被包裹在一层玻璃纸里。他的嘴张开又合上，最后颤抖着吐出一些不那么直白的实话。“我想，呃，我可能，大概比较喜欢穿风衣的类型。西装和蓝领带。我是说，只是穿衣风格。还有口活。对，口交会是很好的。”

Castiel眯眼打量着Dean。

有那么一瞬间Dean惊恐地以为Cas一定已经发现了。他那些龌龊心思被揭开放在聚光灯下，Cas会嫌恶地摆出那张便秘天使脸，蓝眼睛再也不会瞧猎人一眼，Dean又他妈搞砸了一切——然而没有，Cas只是歪头摆出沉思的动作，纯净的蓝眼睛还是透出那种天然呆天使式的真诚。

“我注意到我的皮囊符合你对穿衣风格的描述。你认为我的皮囊对你有性吸引力吗？这可以满足你的欲望吗？”

是是是是是棒极了以上帝耶稣圣母玛利亚起誓我他妈的就是想要这个！Dean差不多已经瘫痪在床上了，他气若游丝结结巴巴，嘴里迸出一些完全没有说服力的推脱，“啊，这，这会有帮助。不错。但是，呃，你不是非要这么做。如果你不想的话……”他的声音渐渐弱下去，连Dean自己也听不到。这一切不可能真的发生了，猎人的脑袋几乎已经停转，Cas撸射了我然后问我需不需要口活……他掉入某种精神黑洞中，所有理智都被吸进去然后嗖地消失。Dean无意义地张张嘴，视线就停留在天使的丰满性感的柔软嘴唇上。

“让我帮你。”那双罪恶的嘴唇说。

谢谢谢谢谢谢请立刻马上！

“啊……请……不，我是说。你不必，呃……”Dean还在挣扎，但Castiel是高效行动派。天堂的战士认真起来可从不含糊，他把半侧身的Dean按回平躺在床上的姿势，猎人愣了一下，电光石火间一切就发生了——Dean只不过眨眨眼，床垫一沉，下一秒天使就不知么的突然跪坐在他腿间，一只手还扶在他光裸的大腿上。旅馆暖黄的灯光为Castiel的轮廓披上一层金纱，也许是光线作用，那双蓝眼睛里似乎摇曳着某种捉摸不透的火苗。Dean屏住呼吸。天使美丽、强大，他俯视Dean，体位差异带来的压迫感让Dean几乎是敬畏地仰视他——假如天使没在凝视猎人的老二、或者猎人穿着裤子的话，这画面会有那么点神圣。专注的审视性目光让Dean脖颈上的头发都竖起来了，愉悦又羞耻的罪恶快感激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。一时间谁都没有动，Dean僵硬得像一块铁板，而Castiel专心用目光测量和计算

——直到Dean的小兄弟期待地抽搐着跳了一下，天使把这视作某种开始信号。

Castiel俯下身子，低头，温暖的呼吸就这么贴着Dean颤抖的老二。天使鼻翼微微张阖，他轻柔、缓慢的吸气，深深地把Dean的味道吸进肺里。天呐他还眯起眼睛，变换着角度观察起Dean那根冒着前液的蠢东西——该死的，天使甚至做出了那个经典的困惑歪头。Cas在分析我的老二，Dean头晕目眩，上帝啊这太他妈火辣了。一点点羞耻裹挟着排山倒海的兴奋。真的，Dean从来没想到会看到这个。没有一部黄片会告诉你不解风情的古怪天使会怎么研究人类老二。猎人对自己肃然起敬，他上辈子一定是拯救了世界，上帝才会分配这么个性感撩人的漂亮天使跪在自己腿间。

“呃，Cas，你…”这真是要命的火辣，猎人已经跟个处男似的结结巴巴说不好话了，很难说清楚这是阻止还是催促，但天使明显把这理解成后者。

Castiel立刻把Dean的腿推得更开了一点——这股力量，没错，货真价实的战士，和小妞们完全不同——Cas一个埋头，猎人含糊的尾音瞬间就变调成响得惊人的大声呻吟。Castiel天鹅绒一样的舌头卷起铃口汇聚起的水珠，然后绕着龟头打了个转儿——天啊Cas的嘴唇就这么贴在Dean的老二上，舌头开始蛮不讲理地舔弄舔弄。Cas的嘴火热湿润、Cas的舌头丝滑柔软潮湿，啊啊啊啊这棒极了！这种笨拙、缺乏经验的试探，哦天啊这个触感！他像舔冰激凌蛋卷一样舔遍Dean的龟头，却该死的完全没打算再进一步。这简直难以忍受，天使像是有某种玩弄人类阴茎的古怪癖好。Dean很快就呜咽起来，“呃，Cas……哦…你能动…啊！…你能动一下吗？比如…啊啊…上下？求你了…哦！”于是天使终于开始不慌不忙地上下摆动脑袋，可动作还是该死的磨蹭该死的令人苦恼。他缓慢又仔细地舔遍整根老二，就像想用舌头检查人类性器的每一毫米。

“你的味道很健康。”Castiel停下来评价，“但我认为增加一些维生素摄入会更有帮助。”

不可思议，你永远想不到天使能一本正经地说出什么不合时宜的话来。Dean深吸一口气，他闭了会儿眼才设法用平稳的语气回答：“呃，你知道吗，Cas，人类…的时候一般不讨论饮食问题。”

“抱歉，我不了解人类的交媾习俗。我可以继续吗？”

Castiel脸上带着那种困惑但真诚的歉意，蓝眼睛凝视着Dean，一时间猎人说不出一个字。他闭上眼睛，得花点时间来相信这一切是真实发生了。他怀疑自己可能出车祸撞坏了脑袋，或者还留在那个该死的魅魔梦里——因为这他妈不可能是真的，没道理真的能发生，主的天使上帝的战士、毫无自觉的蓝眼睛的性感大混蛋跪在你腿间给你吹口活——哦对，他还停下来建议你多吃点蔬菜——这太他妈超现实了。一定是某种昏迷中的回光返照。他肯定躺在医院或者旅馆里，Sam悲痛坐在床边捂着脸、而Cas扶住他的肩膀摇摇头，然后两个人一起抬头看Dean在睡梦中勃起。“呃…请。”他最后挤出这么两个词。

天使点点头，一秒钟都没耽搁地马上投入研究老二工作。但现在Castiel不知怎么的决定换一种刺激，他右手握住Dean的老二上下滑动，温柔地轻轻挤压，另一只手拉着囊袋捏了捏。

Dean本来有那么一点点失落——Cas怎样都很好，可他真的挺想念舌头——但是这个轻柔的挤压，哦！天使加快了速度。一阵电流顺着柱身窜上脊椎，阴囊里也升起躁动的火焰，他的小球绷紧了些，Dean忍不住哼哼起一些毫无意义的“嗯嗯啊啊”。实事证明Cas真的不管怎么样都很好，修长的手指灵活得难以置信，不知道天使上哪儿学的这一套。大颗大颗的水珠汇聚从尖端渗出，Dean的老二肉眼可见地再次拉直了一度，肿胀得像块石头的柱体兴致勃勃地在天使手里抽动。天使那张冷静、波澜不惊的禁欲脸离自己的老二只有两英尺，这光景实在火辣的惊人。Dean挣扎着挪挪屁股半躺在靠枕上寻找一个更合适的观赏角度，双腿情不自禁地蜷起分得更开。但天使被这突然的动作打断，他疑惑地停手看向Dean，猎人喉间呻吟出一声沮丧的低吼。

“抱歉Dean，我忘了你更偏好口交。人类男性更容易在插入式性行为中获得满足，我总是忽视这一点。”Castiel相当严肃地看着他。

Dean永远想不明白Cas是怎么做到波澜不惊地说出这种话。他的喉结上下滚动了一下，Dean想说“没关系求你了请继续”，但Cas又自顾自地埋下头，猎人只来得及说出个“没”字，剩下的话就自动地在舌头的进攻下变成一串“唔唔嗯嗯”的闷哼。天使又一次舔起Dean的老二，这回毫不含糊地直接包裹住整个龟头，火热的舌头沿着冠沟描摹。快感的火花随着接触轨迹升腾，Dean呻吟一声，他饥渴难耐不能自已地抬胯往Cas嘴里推送。口腔湿润丝滑的触感热辣得难以置信，天使顺从地吞入大半个柱身，一只手再次伸到下面揉捏起阴囊。天啊Cas一边用舌头拨弄龟头一边抚摸小球——Dean发出一声响亮的“啊！”，攥紧床单的手指抽动了一下，他不由自主地抬手按住天使的头（柔软的头发摸起来舒服极了！）。Cas顿了一下，他迅速抬眼瞟向Dean。

哦哦哦那双蓝眼睛！Dean的自制力完全被抛到九霄云外，羞耻感和理智全他妈飞走，从“杀千刀该死的地狱婊子”到“啊啊啊啊啊”只需要一个来自Castiel的口活。这他妈的太完美了，被Cas吹到高潮太完美了。Dean觉得自己撑不了多久了，Cas让他射了一次，现在第二次疯狂高潮也近在咫尺，只需要再来一点持续、火辣的刺激——

哦哦哦哦哦啊是这个就是这个！Castiel开始吞下Dean的整根老二！天使越吞越深越吞越深，鼻尖抵在耻骨上微微磨蹭，把整个柱身都埋没进温暖炙热湿润的口腔里。龟头戳进喉咙深处，Cas做了几次吞咽动作——上帝耶稣啊他能感觉到Cas的喉咙在龟头周围那种诡异、缓慢的收缩——这感觉爽到不可思议！Dean几乎看到星星，“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他狂乱地哭喊出大声到令人惊讶、连隔壁也他妈听得到的高亢呻吟。这太完美太肮脏太下流，Cas上下摆头，丝滑细腻的舌头就这么贴着柱身滑动，岩浆一样灼烫的热度死死包裹住龟头。他硬得不正常违背生理常识的老二疯狂地在Cas嘴里颤抖抽搐，前液像自来水一样哗哗哗流进喉咙里。绝对他妈的不正常，但Dean现在只想谢谢这该死的魅魔毒素，诡异的加强版性快感爽得超凡脱俗直击灵魂。Dean怀疑自己的脑子也会融化在老二里被Cas吸出去，他疯狂地顶胯往天使嘴里抽插，手死死压住Cas的头，控制不住地低吼和呻吟。抽送越来越快越来越猛，Dean甚至忘记关注天使还能不能呼吸。荒谬的欲望让他脑子变成一摊果冻，滚烫的热度在腹股沟聚集，他抬胯、落下、抬胯、落下。

Castiel无声皱眉，视线被水雾模糊的感觉对天使来说很陌生，皮囊的生理泪溢出眼眶落在猎人的腹股沟。

操这太他妈辣！“啊，Cas…我，我…啊啊啊！"愧疚混合着兴奋的诡异火焰直冲小腹。Dean的老二前所未有的坚硬肿胀、囊袋和小球也绑紧涨硬，他被压倒性的快感拍倒在床。浪潮席卷而来，他的血液都该死的沸腾了，两手砸回床面攥紧床单，臀部不受控地悬空弓起，全身都跟着老二一起抽搐。来了来了来了，他就要被Cas吸得疯狂高潮疯狂射精。

“等等，停下，”Dean喘着粗气，“我很近了…啊…我快射了…”他挣扎着想推开Cas，但Castiel诡异地就像锁在了Dean的老二上，猎人的只能虚弱地扒拉了两下。跟幻想一模一样，天使困惑地抬眼看着Dean，眼角因为皮囊的窒息蒙上了一层水光。哦这他妈比幻想好一万倍！——Dean看着自己得老二戳在Cas嘴里，粉嫩柔软的嘴唇包裹住筋脉凸起的柱体，不知道是口水还是前液、反正Cas的嘴角现在一团糟——操这种视觉刺激！太他妈淫荡太他妈下流，Dean简直承受不住，天呐他几乎等于把Cas操哭了——上帝耶稣老天爷啊Dean做梦也不想象不出这个！现实打击太大，Dean砰地一声原地炸裂，他只看了这么一眼就直接射了。滚烫炙热的精液势不可挡地从老二喷出，一波又一波地倾泻倾泄倾泻，又快又猛又漫长地直冲进天使的喉咙。而Cas就这么全吞下去了，他抓住Dean的屁股把猎人牢牢固定在身下，喉咙的吞咽就像在挤奶一样把Dean榨得一滴都不剩。Dean疯狂地呻吟抽搐，“啊啊啊啊啊——”他痉挛着大叫，老二接连不断地飞速喷射。周围的一切都他妈的消失，Dean眼前一片白光，只剩下Cas的嘴Cas的舌头Cas的喉咙。

可能抽动了那么十几次才最终清空，直到可怜的小家伙再也射不出一点东西，Castiel才慢慢地吐出Dean精疲力竭的老二。

猎人瘫在床上颤抖着喘息，几乎要给这不争气的半硬不软蠢东西一个白眼；然而汹涌彭拜的高潮让他一点力气都不剩，连腹肌都该死的疼痛不已，只能躺在那儿气喘吁吁。Dean看着Cas舔舔嘴唇，粉嫩的舌头刮起嘴角混合着口水和前液的乳白色液体。他情不自禁地咽咽口水，万幸他一滴也没有了，上帝啊他真的没脸在Cas面前硬第三次。一时间房间里只有Dean沙哑的喘息，最终Castiel率先打破沉默。

“你……”皮囊的声带只能发出破碎沙哑的喉音，天使闭了下眼睛声音才恢复正常。“我想你是成功射精了。你现在感觉怎么样，Dean？”

当然我们都知道罪魁祸首是某人的老二。Dean平静了一会儿才开口：“啊…很好。我挺好的。”

“我不明白，你看起来有些虚弱。这是人类射精后的正常反应吗？”Castiel困惑地歪头，“你的阴茎仍然有一定硬度，这可能是勃起的前兆，你确定已经结束了？”他用那种非常正常的严肃语气问。

“没错，Cas，人射精之后就是这个反应。”Dean干涩地回答。他只顾着想'天啊Cas给我吹了口活，这真的发生了吗我他妈到底是不是在做梦？'，几乎没功夫在意自己嘴究竟蹦出了什么玩意儿，“结束了，真的，我很好。”

“你认为自己不会再勃起了？你的欲望满足了吗，Dean？”

满足满足完全满足、好的不能再好，这他妈是Dean人生中最棒的性高潮！有那么一瞬间Dean已经开始忍不住幻想了——假如我说没有的话Cas会不会再帮我来一发？（上帝啊他认为Cas绝对会！）还有Cas的口活技术到底上哪学的的？天知道这家伙怎么学会深喉这一套——天使会隐身观察人类撸管和做爱还是怎么着，他有没有可能看过Dean——操这太诱人了绝对不能再往下想！Dean不争气的自制力总归还是有那么点用，他结结巴巴地挤出不算完整的句子：“呃，不会。我真的好了…满足。对，我满足。谢谢。”

“你无需为欲望羞愧。性是人类存在的自然组成部分，感受快乐渴望触摸不是罪恶。”Castiel凝视Dean，后者窘迫地遮住腿间慢慢软下去的老二。如果猎人能鼓起勇气抬头看一眼，他就会发现天使嘴角挂着若有若无的微笑，但Dean只敢盯着床单。空气中弥漫的张力让人紧张得让人窒息，气温仿佛都升高了几度。

“哦，好吧。无论如何……对，魅魔怎么样了？她跑了？”在战或逃之中，猎人毫不犹豫选择转移换题。

Castiel又研究一会儿才点点头。 他迅速起身，一眨眼的功夫就站在床边俯视Dean，“魅魔逃走了，她在打斗中受伤，我会尝试追踪。”

“哦，好……我和Sam留下来查查她有没有什么据点或者同伙。”

“嗯，”Castiel赞同，“你们需要注意，虽然魅魔是数量极少的物种，但他们可能会与恶魔联手。”他伸出手指轻轻一点，Dean肚子和老二上的黏糊糊液体就消失在天知道什么地方，“如果追踪有进展，我会联系你。”

Dean张张嘴，有那么一瞬间他几乎就要开口说出挽留的话了——可没道理，虽然Cas刚刚帮你吹了爽到爆炸的口活，但并不是说你们就正式成为情侣或者炮友什么的了。难道Dean要像缺爱的小姑娘一样请天使留下来过夜吗？太荒谬了，所以Dean闭上嘴。

对话就这么干巴巴地结束，拍打翅膀的声音响起，天使消失在房间里。

Dean又躺了一会儿才起身穿上衣服，高潮的余韵过去，他坐在床边进入某种贤者状态，但突然间一个不得了的、致命的、让他整个人都旋转着飞到云彩上的问题跳进脑海——Cas只要动动手指就能治好这该死的神经毒素什么的——上帝耶稣圣母玛利亚啊那他为什么要帮Dean口出来？操，这太他妈激动人心了，难道说……天呐下次他绝对要问问Cas！

得问问……睡意袭来前Dean这么想，绝对得问问……


End file.
